


Big Daddy

by Mrs_Trevor_Philips



Series: Aly and... [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Rough Fuck, Sexual Content, Strangling, loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Trevor_Philips/pseuds/Mrs_Trevor_Philips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie, Joel and Aly have made it to the college...but they have gotten there a day earlier than they thought, so they take a stop and go camp in a dorm room.</p><p>Request for my bby :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

Happens when they get to the college

“Come on, Joel. Callus can beat Mya.” Ellie said from behind the older man. Aly is smirking, her and Mya walking beside them. The older man sighed and shook his head as he looked over to Aly who had a challenging look in her eye. 

“Come on old man. Heart can’t take a small race?” The copper haired woman teased, gently using the heels of her feet to get Mya to shoot ahead of those two.

“Joel! Come on.” Ellie’s voice came behind her. She couldn’t help but laugh as Mya went up the stairs before them, then a flock of birds sounded across the campus, being loud, as they flew away. Aly looked over to where they came from, her heart skipping a beat. 

“It may look nice here, but I highly doubt it’s gonna be easy to get through here.” Aly said, turning to look at Joel as he lead Callus over to her. 

“Why? What you thinkin’?” He asked, that texas twang making her smile. 

“I’m thinking the dark parts of this college are going to be a problem.” She told him, running fingers through her hair. “And it’s getting late, we should start setting up somewhere so we can get going in the morning.” She explained, shrugging, blue eyes meeting Ellie’s green ones. 

“Yeah, I’m starving.” The younger girl chimed in. Joel huffed, wanting to get it over with, but was out beat. 

“Head towards the dorms.” He said, Callus going forward. Aly and Mya followed along. 

When they found a dorm building they brought the horses in as far as they would go then tied them up before heading in further themselves. Aly had her shot gun in hand, Joel his pistol and Ellie her pocketknife along with her own hand gun. “Place looks hardly touched by elements.” Aly breathed looking along the hallway they were going down, seeing how the doors seemed good still. 

“Don’t mean there can’t be spores somewhere.” Joel said from up front.

“Yes grandpa.” She teased, smirking at him when he turned to glare back at her. Ellie chuckled, shaking her head at the two. 

“Hey, how about this one?” Ellie asked, pointing to a door. 

Aly and Joel went over and they got the door open, it looked ransacked, but other than that, it looked amazing. The beds were still intact. “I call top.” Ellie said, throwing her backpack up on the top bunk and climbed up onto it. Joel chuckled, watching her.

“Guess we’re sharing the bottom.” Aly said, brushing past him and crawled onto the bed slowly, teasing him. Joel smirked, watching as she crawled onto the bed, he swung his hand so it connected with her ass. She gasped and looked at him over her shoulder with a little smile on her face. The older man gave her a grin before he knelt behind her, gently nipping and kissing along her clothed ass. 

“Gross, I swear to god, if this thing starts to shake I am going to leave you two here.” Ellie’s voice came from the top bunk. Aly couldn’t help but laugh. Joel pressed his face into her rear, his nose pressing just the right way causing her to chew her bottom lip and keep quiet. She pressed back against him, wanting him to hurry up and get to the good part. 

“Promise, just sleep.” Aly promised, hoping her voice didn’t crack or waver. She went to start to open her jeans and Joel pushed her hands away, grabbing them and pinning them above her head on the bed. His hands ran up her arms, cupping her breasts easily. Aly sighed quietly, arching against his hands and pressing her hips back against him as best she could. He lightly massaged her breasts through her shirt as his lips made their way on the skin of her neck. His beard rubbing against her skin. When he went over the same space more than once she got that nice sting from his beard going across her skin.

One of his hands travelled down into her opened jeans, his thick fingers rubbed her through the fabric of her already wet panties. Aly chewed her bottom lip quietly and moved against his fingers. She gripped the edge of the bed, wanting more, needing more. Aly sucked in a breath just as Joel moved the panties out of the way and his middle finger found her clit. 

“Oh my god.” She said quietly, putting her face into the bed. Joel’s other hand pushed down her jeans and panties so they were mid-thigh, she was at his control and god did that make her even more wet. Aly turned to look over her shoulder at him and saw him licking his lips just as his hands settled on her cheeks, spreading them. That sight...like he had been waiting all day, wanting to taste her. He looked hungry, those brown eyes were like melted chocolate on how warm they looked from there.

Chewing her bottom lip Aly just watched him as he bent, giving her a wink. Her mouth fell open at the first lick given to her puckered hole. Aly wanted to gasp, wanting to moan, but felt that weight that there was a little girl above them. His rough hands squeezed her cheeks as his tongue went to work, lapping at her and moving in circles against her. Then came that perfect little sting from his facial hair touching her skin. 

Aly kept her face into the bed, using her hands to muffle her noises. His tongue probed her, licked her, made her shake and press back against his mouth. She felt a knot build in her lower stomach, she could feel every inch of her body tighten as his mouth kept tasting her, kept pleasing her. She just wanted to cry, scream, moan, anything. She wanted to make noise for fucks sake! 

When Joel’s tongue stopped, she turned and looked over her shoulder at him, face red and bottom lip swollen from her chewing on it and sinking her teeth into it. He looked right at her as he opened his jeans, there he was in all his glory, completely naked under the denim, and completely fucking hard. Aly licked her lips as she watched him stroke himself before her. God she’d been waiting for this. It felt like he’d been tasting her for hours. 

The copper haired woman turned back around and pressed her hips back against him more. The soft, warm friction of the head of his cock against her lips caused her to shudder. It didn’t stop there, he teased her puckered hole. Aly’s mouth opened in a silent moan as she forced her hips back more against him. Joel’s cock slid back along her lips, he slowly thrusted between her legs, his cock making such a nice rhythm against her clit. 

Aly shook slightly under him and reached back with a hand to grip his jeans. The brunet chuckled softly before he slowly entered her. A groan came from Aly that caused them both to tense and look up at the top bunk. It was silent other than the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Joel reached forward with his hand and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her back, causing him to filled her completely in one move. Aly gasped, reaching up to cover her mouth as she was pressed against him. 

Joel’s free hand settled onto her throat, keeping a nice little hold on her there as he slowly moved inside her. She hummed quietly and met his thrusts, holding onto his wrist. “Yes.” She said quietly, leaning back against him. Her free hand went and grabbed a hold of his hip, her nails digging into him. With each thrust the knot in her lower stomach seemed to grow tighter. Just as she was about to go over that edge he pulled out making her whine quietly and look at him. 

He helped her onto her back and looked her over before he bent to taste her juices. Joel’s tongue lapped at her lips before pressing forward in her as far as he could go. Aly’s body jerked at the sudden tongue inside of her and reached her hand down into his hair, wanting to hold him there forever. Joel pulled away, licking his lips, his beard heavily covered in her juices. He pulled her jeans and panties down to her ankles and crawled into the bed some more. The older man placed her legs over him so her tied ankles were at his lower back.

Joel bent and put his lips to her ear. “If Ellie was in this room with us, I’d see fit to fuck you into every surface in these four walls and then some.” He all but promised her, that texas drawl making it all the more better. It sent a shudder down her body that caused her to lift her hips and press against his cock. 

“I’m still waiting for you to fuck me the first time.” She teased, turning to nibble his earlobe, as her hands started to undo his flannel. Aly helped him out of the shirt and kissed along his collarbones and throat. The older man groaned softly, holding her hips so he could slide right into her again. “Oh my god yes.” Aly hummed into his throat. 

Joel’s blunt nails dug into her hips as he began to thrust into her slowly. She arched against him, running her hands along his shoulders, than into his hair where she tangled her fingers into his short hair and held on. The older man bent and kissed her roughly, the scratch from his facial hair spurred her on and made her kiss him back just as roughly. His hands moved up her body to pin her down and then wrap his hands around her neck.

“Yes, yes. Fuck me. Fuck me big daddy.” She breathed, looking up at him as his thrusts got faster, he put more force behind them. His hands tightened around her neck, causing her to moan softly and lick her lips. Joel’s stomach flipped at the sound of that nickname. 

“Say that again.” He all but growled at her as be bent and sucked on her swollen bottom lip, his pace not slowing at all. Aly gasped, arching against him. With how hard and fast he was fucking her, she really didn’t care if Ellie heard them or not.

“Fuck me big daddy.” She said again, watching how something seemed to snap in him at that. Aly couldn’t help but smile. “Mmmm, like being called that?” She moaned, eyes fluttering closed. Joel’s hands tightened a little bit more in her throat as he looked down between them, watching as he fucked her, watched as his thick cock disappeared inside her tight, wet heat. His head went back a little and his eyes closed. 

“Mmm, gonna cum for me daddy? Gonna cum inside me?” She purred, watching him. He opened his eyes and started down at her. Aly moaned, arching some more, wanting all of him inside her. “Fuck, don’t stop.” She panted, her nails digging into his shoulders. “D-don’t stop daddy.” 

Joel groaned, it went chest deep, the sound seemed to go through her as he thrust into her, pressing against her until he was as deep as he could go. Aly gasped, eyes going wide as she tightened her legs around him, pressing him closer. One of his hands left her throat and went down to find her clit and rub her to completion. 

Up on the top bunk Ellie was panting softly, a hand down in her jeans finishing along with them, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“Oh fuck.” Aly moaned, clinging to him tightly as she came. Joel groaned softly, licking his lips as he pulled out of her. He moved her legs from around him and helped her clean up. When that was done Joel fixed his clothes and then helped her get dressed again before curling around her on the bed of her limp form. 

“Fuckin’ hell.” Joel smirked against her throat. 

“You can say that again cowboy.” She teased, closing her eyes. Sleep was easy to find after that kind of fuck.


End file.
